fandom_of_sailor_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon Millennium
Sailor Moon Millennium is NattySakura a fandom series. Plot Sailor Moon Millennium Episodes A middle-school student named Usagi Tsukino befriends Luna, a talking cat that gives her a magical brooch enabling her to become Sailor Moon with another Sailor Senshis their salve earth in many situations. Now Usagi meets a mysterious and beautiful girl who speaks to her to help her and disappears, but later after being almost defeated by a enemy they are saved by a mysterious group of young sailor scauts. They reveal herselfs as the horoscope sailors who need the power of legendary sailor moon to rescue her sisters of the new enemy seeking the power to change the destiny. Characters Main New Characters Sailor Capricorn: Rikka is the sailor and the princess of Capricorn, it acts as the leader of the sailors of the horoscope and also as a mother to all her sisters, she acts calm and mature on hard situations and hardly shakes. She came looking for Sailor Moon to rescue her captured sisters. In the series we know that she was in love with a young man of her planet who betrayed her but she remains faithful to him. Her special ability is loyalty (whom she swear loyalty it can not turn against it prevents it from being controlled by evil forces). Her sign is capricorn and uses the earth element. Sailor Aries - Merry is the sailor and the princess of Aries, is the most young of the sailor horoscope group and the most tempered too. Like Chibimoon Mugi don't like that people treat her as child and always tries to show her strength. Her predecessor died in an accident and she was born through the egg of the fate to be the new Aries princess, because she is too young Sailor Capricorn became the leader of the Sailors Horoscope, rights that would Aries, that left in a war with Capricorn but after she find out how Natalie liked her since then sees her as a mother. Her sign is Aries and she uses the fire element. Sailor Aquarious - Minami is the sailor and the princess of aquarious, she is captivated by the enemy. Saior Sagittaurus - _ is the sailor and princess of Sagittaurus, is Piscis best friend, Always positive and courageous always this forward in battle. Her power allows always hit the target of their attack. Her sign is a arc and arrow, she uses the fire. Sailors Gemini - Kirara and Celeste are sailors and princess of Gemini, one of the twins are captivated by the enemy and the other is with the others sisters, One depends on the other, its power allows to form a large army. Their sing are the twins and their uses the air element. Sailor Scorpio - Amore Is the sailor and the princess of Scorpio. She is captivated by the enemy. Her sing is scorpion and she uses the fire element. Sailor Taurus - Is the sailor and the princess of Taurus. She is stubborn but is one of the strongest sailor group. Her power is the incomparable force that not only affects their physical skills but also psychology and spiritual.Her sing is a taurus and sue uses the earth element. Sailor Piscis - Chiharu is the sailor and princess of Piscis, is Sagittaurus best friend,Despite being through negative sometimes she is determined and organized, its power is power balance the good and evil and sometimes predict the future.Her sign are two fish and she uses the water element. Sailor Cancer - Hera is the sailor and princess of Cancer,is captivated by the enemy. Sailor Leo - Akio is the sailor and princess of Leo,is captivated by the enemy. Sailor Virgo - Beauty is the sailor and princess of Virgo,is captivated by the enemy. Sailor Libra - Mieko is the sailor and princess of Libra, is the sailor of balance. Sailor Ophiuchus - Yayoi Is the new princess that who would join the sailors of the horoscope, a week after being born was kidnapped by the enemy and turned into a evil sailor, Sailor Serpent. Currently has no memory of his past. Old Characters Coming Soon... Items & Transformations Coming Soon... Season Two Coming Soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery Coming Soon Category:Sailor Moon Fandom Category:Sailor Moon Millennium Category:Signs Category:User:NattySakura